


along the road

by Yato of Truth (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate universe - canon divergent, Angst, Badass Corrin, Canon Fix It (?), I'm making it a thing, Revelation Novelization, Revelation path - Freeform, Slow Burn, Time Travel, WIP, Wrote My Own Dialogue to Fit, happy ending eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/Yato%20of%20Truth
Summary: One decision can affect everything. Corrin casts a spell that sends her hurtling back in time, to fix the reckless destruction the war caused. Can she unite Nohr and Hoshido and bring about everlasting peace without unnecessary bloodshed, or will true evil best her at every turn?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm stupidly obsessed with this game.
> 
> I was replaying Revelation for like, the fifteenth time, and kept thinking this would be a great plot. I finally got my act together and decided to write this potbunny out.
> 
> I still haven't decided on pairings, except for Corrin's. Leave suggestions for preferred cross-nation pairings; I'll be sure to take them into account!
> 
> Enjoy?

A RISKY DECISION

Castle Krakenburg was dark, shadows clinging to every surface as Corrin silently made her way through the dusty halls. Xander had done an amazing job in the months since the war ended to brighten the place up - and to clean it - but everywhere she looked, Corrin was still firmly reminded of the hold Garon's imposter had over their lives.

Which is why she was doing this.

She'd come across the spell in one of Leo's tomes not long after her coronation, and the idea had just stuck in her head. Eventually, she had begun to plan, sneaking around her siblings, her retainers, and, of course, her husband.

It could all go wrong but - Corrin had to try. Ryoma's face as he killed himself still plagued her nightmares, not to mention the imposter using Takumi's body.

The training room was empty, of course, because midnight had come and gone. Corrin moved swiftly, setting up the ritual circle. It took little time, but every second dragged on, and the paranoia that someone would find her and stop her only grew as she continued with the ritual.

Finally, the preparations were complete, and Corrin seated herself in the middle of the circle, the tome sat in front of her.

Breathing in, the Nohrian princess focused on the well of magical energy inside her that she called on every time she used a tome in battle. Pushing it to the surface, she lowly chanted the words to the spell that would change everything, only dimly aware of the room brightening almost to the point of blinding.

The door slammed open, reveal Xander, Leo, Camilla, and -

"Corrin! What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry, my love," She whispered. "I must do this. I'll never forget you."

The magic roared, and, with a blinding flash, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

TURNING POINT

"Corrin? Corrin, can you hear me?"

Everything hurt.

Corrin's first thought was that the spell hadn't worked, but, as she craned her eyes open, worried eyes and vibrant blue locks greeted her.

"Azura," She choked out, and threw herself at her step-sister.

The songstress hesitantly hugged her back, hand patting her back. "Are you alright? The transformation surely took a lot out of you."

The transfor-oh. Corrin lifted her head, cringing at the scenery around her. The ruined plaza of Shirasagi, and all of her Hoshido siblings hesitating in a circle around her and Azura, worried looks plastered on three out of four faces.

"I'm fine. I...remember everything," She replied hesitantly. "Everything from the night I was kidnapped."

Takumi's face twisted in a sneer, but he held his tongue. Corrin swallowed around the lump in her throat, almost unable to believe the spell had worked - she was here, surrounded by her Hoshido siblings once more.

"This is what Nohr is," Ryoma spoke, voice rumbling deep. "They sent you here, with a sword meant to decimate us. They are cowards."

Corrin flinched at the harsh words, rising slowly to her feet, Azura at her elbow. "Nohrians aren't bad. They just have a corrupted leader."

This gained her surprised looks from both Hinoka and Ryoma. Sakura had a confused expression on her face, while Takumi was still seething.

Corrin ignored him. He was a hothead - it would take a while to convince him, a task that could be only easier with her Hoshido siblings onboard.

"King Garon needs to be dethroned," She spoke, hands clenching around air. "He poisons Nohr."

Ryoma seemed thoughtful, staring directly at her. Corrin felt a little uncomfortable under his calculating gaze, but she held her chin firm.

"You are so two faced!" Takumi spat, apparently unable to keep silent anymore. "Ryoma, she's probably just a spy herself!"

"I want what's best for the world!" Corrin hissed. "For both Hoshido and Nohr! I want there to be peace!"

"Lies," Takumi started to speak once more, but suddenly, hurtling through the air -

Corrin caught the Yato by reflex. It felt like eons since she had last held the legendary sword: she had hung it up after the war, as a tribute to Ryoma and Takumi. And now, she held it once more, it's power coursing through her body.

"-unbelievable," Takumi's voice cut through the haze, and Corrin lifted her face from the golden blade, locking eyes with Azura.

What ever was to be spoken next was cut off, however, as Kaze - Corrin felt her heart warm at the sight of the ninja - appeared, kneeling in front Ryoma.

"Milord, Nohrians at the border. An army."

Ryoma cursed, eyes hardening. "Barely a moment to mourn our mother and they come invading. Well, they won't have an easy time of it."

Corrin felt her heart constricting at the memories of what was to come. All her siblings, facing off against each other...

"Ryoma!" She called, gaining her older half-brother's attention. "I'm coming with."

"What, so you can stab us in the back?" Takumi accused, eyes hot with hatred.

"Peace, brother," Ryoma said, before nodding at Corrin. "She is our sister. I trust her."

"Corrin."

The time-traveler turned to look at her stepsister. She knew what was coming now, a notion only reinforced by the round, purple-blue stone in Azura's hands.

"It's too dangerous for you to go into battle as you are now - your blood may take over once more," The blue-haired princess spoke softly.

"This will help?" Corrin asked as she took the stone, even though she already knew the answer.

"It is called a Dragonstone. It will enable you to control when and where you turn into your dragon form."

"Thank you, Azura," Corrin tucked the Dragonstone into the necklace she was already wearing - a gift from her husband. Her heart clenched and she shook her head. 

"My pleasure. We have not known each other long, but...it was the least I could do. I feel a strange connection to you," Azura admitted, almost shyly.

"I feel the same way," Corrin assured the older princess. "You're coming with to the border, right?"

"Yes," Azura nodded. "My strength is yours. I share your sight for a peace beyond this war. I will do all I can to assure it."

Corrin smiled, warmth bubbling up in her despite the situation. "Thank you, Azura."

And so, she had her first ally. Things were looking up.

xxxxxxxxxx

Perhaps she had spoken too soon.

The sight of the Hoshidan and Nohrian armies facing off against one another made her queasy. Ryoma and Xander were spouting insults and claims over her at each other as the rest of her siblings faced off.

"Corrin is my sister, and a princess of Nohr!" Xander's voice rose above the noise of battle, and Corrin felt her heart clench.

"Please, no..." She whispered, grabbing Azura's hand.

"B-big sister?" Sakura asked timidly, sensing her turmoil.

"She's my sister!" Elise declared, stomping her foot.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

"No Corrin, Nohr is your home!"

What do I do, She thought desperately. Last time she had been faced with this impossible decision, it had led to complete and total heartbreak - and the death of many innocents.

But she couldn't turn her back against her Nohrian family and side with Hoshido, either. She had two lifetimes worth of memories with Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Xander. She would never forgive herself if she betrayed them.

Which only left one option...

Looking at Azura, who stared steadfast back at her, Corrin made her decision.

"I won't choose. I can't choose," She said, and changed the course of history.

~tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse. Let me know what you think.


End file.
